


Discipline

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Bondage, D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alucard goes out for the evening, and it's Walter's job to bring him back.  Note:  This is Old Walter, not Young Walter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be an established relationship, hence the consent is not at all dubious. (Plus Alucard can escape any physical bond if he really wants to.)

"Why does this always end up being my job?" sighed Walter.

He didn't let Integra hear him though. The truth was, this was only the third time Alucard had run off since Integra's father's day. And if neither he nor his daughter felt like chasing after their vampiric servant themselves, it was their decision.

Alucard wouldn't listen to an ordinary soldier. He barely listened to Walter. But after all these years, the butler was fairly certain he knew the right ways to threaten him. Or to reward him, depending on one's point of view.

Walter had predicted hours of searching the dark streets of London, but in the end he found Alucard near Hellsing manor, crouched over the motionless body of a young woman.

"If you bring home yet another vampire, Integra will be beyond angry," said Walter. "And I hope you haven't been cruel enough to turn this girl into a ghoul."

"She fainted as soon as I grabbed her, and is neither dead nor undead," replied Alucard. "But allow me to change that now."

Walter could see Alucard's fangs gleaming in the moonlight. "How dramatic," he muttered.

Sighing, he threw out his wires and caught the vampire in them. He wasn't cutting Alucard, not that it would matter if he did.

"Come home," he said. "There's no point to this."

"You're always interfering with my entertainment," the vampire replied in a sulky tone.

"That's not what you used to tell me," said Walter with a grin. It was time the butler got something out of this evening besides the privilege of chasing after Alucard.

"What do you mean?"

"I may be nearing seventy, but I'm not too old to give you a little discipline," he replied, dragging Alucard back toward the manor. He knew that this particular vampire could easily break free, but he doubted it would come to that. Walter could be rather persuasive in his own way.

"Are you saying you plan to bring back old memories?" asked Alucard with a laugh.

Walter tried to remember exactly how long it had been, then decided it didn't matter. He was aroused already though, thinking about the last time.

"If you can still handle it," he said. "You have a few hundred years on me, after all."

By the time Walter got Alucard back to the manor, the vampire appeared to have resigned himself to captivity once again. Perhaps he had remembered some greater reason, or the fact that he could not escape while Integra was alive. But who knew how Alucard's mind really worked?

Soon he was dragging his somewhat unwilling companion to his coffin in the dungeon room. Alucard was ready to slink inside when Walter tightened the wires and stopped him.

"The evening isn't over yet," the butler said drily.

Alucard turned around.

"What precisely do you have in mind, Walter?"

"What do you think?"

Stepping forward, he pulled Alucard roughly toward him and kissed him on the mouth. He was as cold as a memory. Walter was aroused simply from the responsive pressure of Alucard's mouth, hard beneath his. As he pushed him into the room of gray stone, he scraped his tongue against Alucard's fangs, deliberately cutting himself. The salty taste of his own blood filled both their mouths as Alucard kissed him deeply. But when he felt the other man's hands on his shirt buttons he pulled away and snapped "Control yourself."

Alucard was still his captive for now, and he intended to make use of that fact. He removed his own shirt, and then Alucard's, still not releasing the wires. Walter licked at the pale skin of the vampire's chest, tasting something unknown and old. He raised his hands to bury them in Alucard's tangled hair.

When he ran his hand up Alucard's thigh he found him to be aroused, and stroked his erection through his trousers. Walter himself was achingly hard by now, and as he gripped and rubbed, he knew it was time to seek his own release. Alucard tried to nip Walter's belly, scraping a small wound and licking up the trail of blood, but the butler pushed him away toward the coffin.

"Take your trousers off," he ordered, as he began to search a wooden box in the corner. The leather straps were still there, along with a bottle of oil. Good, perhaps he would have a satisfactory reward for his evening's chores.

Dropping his own trousers and shorts on the ground in his growing eagerness, he turned to see Alucard leaning against the coffin, which he kept elevated on metal struts. It was the perfect height for Walter's purposes.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," he said, turning the other man around and pushing his shoulders down so that he was bent over the coffin lid, his back and rear facing Walter.

One of the long leather straps he looped around Alucard's right wrist, while the vampire turned his head, making a show as if he didn't want to see. Walter then threw the end of the strap over the coffin and pulled it back under the bottom, securing it to Alucard's right ankle. The second strap went around the left wrist and ankle.

Alucard lay still as an undead statue now, bent over his coffin, pale skin shining in the darkness. Tying him up might seem to be a joke, as only magic could truly bind him, but in a way he did seem to have lost some of his strength, and Walter was more than just amused to see him splayed out for pleasure. Now he moved to stand behind him, the oil bottle in his hand.

He reached for Alucard's buttocks, stroking the oil between his cheeks, then slowly inserted a finger. Alucard moaned softly and wriggled in his bonds. Walter stood a moment, rubbing oil onto his own erection, then lost patience. He began to push into Alucard as the vampire squirmed beneath him. The butler could remember this feeling well.

Walter moved slowly at first, but the cool tightness surrounding him made him thrust more and more rapidly, Alucard trying to buck his own hips, fingers splayed as he pulled at his bonds.

The butler reached around Alucard's hip, grasping his erection in the tight space. Within moments Alucard was rippling in his fingers, tossing his head and crying out in orgasm. Seeing this moment of near-vulnerability pushed Walter over the edge and he came with a harsh moan, his knees weakening.

After contemplating Alucard's position one more time, Walter released his bonds. Attending to his own clothing, he began to laugh.

"Not bad for an old man," he said.

"Isn't that for me to say?" drawled Alucard, leaning on the coffin, still nude, his hair disarranged.

"Well then?" asked Walter mildly.

"It was worth running away," Alucard replied.

"Not when Sir Integra gets to you, it won't be."

"I doubt her punishment will fit the crime quite as well as yours."

"Don't do this again, Alucard. Next time I really may be too old for this."

Alucard only smirked. "And here I'm so much older than you are..."

"I've improved with age," said Walter, opening the door. As he left, he turned to add, "but I'm not so sure about you."

The vampire's laughter followed him down the hallway.


End file.
